Happy Birthday Oncelers
by AsianCutie93
Summary: ONCEST THREESOME 1972 Once-ler/Greed-ler/Once-ler! Greed-ler and Oncie are invited to 1972 Once-ler's mansion, not expecting a thing… happy birthday Once-lers!


Happy Birthday Once-lers

I am seriously one of the weirdest people on the planet. I technically just wrote smut about a character having a threesome with himself. Now before you ask me if my depravity knows no bounds, I will explain why I wrote this!

Reasons:

1. I wanted to write a fanfic to celebrate the Once-ler's birthday. He has taken over my life and I don't care! He can have it! XD  
2. When I was young, I watched the 1972 version of The Lorax and thought that Once-ler had the sexiest voice. Even at nine-years-old, I imagined that he was good looking.  
3. Also, I have this picture of Greed-ler getting fucked by 1972 Once-ler (I will email you the picture if you send me a private message, review, or email me at f_paraiso at yahoo dot com) and I thought… "I got to write that!

Summary: ONCEST THREESOME 1972 Once-ler/Greed-ler/Once-ler! Greed-ler and Oncie are invited to 1972 Once-ler's mansion, not expecting a thing… happy birthday Once-lers!

Warnings: Yaoi, threesome, OOC, bad writing, slight noncon (not for long), and rimming

**_Happy Birthday Once-lers_**

"Greed-ler, while I know you think I make the best body pillow, I need to make breakfast for the both of us." Once-ler whispered to his lover. The green-eyed doppelganger groaned and hugged the more innocent looking man tighter. It was a morning routine they established once they accepted their attraction for each other and became intimate. The Once-ler would try to wake up early to make his boyfriend food, but Greed-ler did not want to part unless it was absolutely necessary. While it was sweet of the usually demanding clone, Oncie's poor stomach was grumbling at him to fix up some delicious food. The younger man swatted the sleepy counterpart's arms away and went to work on the meal and all of the morning chores. As Oncie was opening the front door, about to get the mail, he saw a smartly dressed woman about to ring the doorbell. He felt a little embarrassed addressing such a polished looking person in his pajamas, but greeted her as warmly as he would any other time of day. The woman only nodded in response before gently handing him a small, plain envelope. She bowed to him quickly before walking away to a limousine just outside the front yard of the Lurkem. Oncie shrugged and put the letter in his pocket so he would not forget.

Pancakes, mixed berries, and bacon were ready in thirty minutes and the pajama-clad man kissed Greed-ler on the forehead to softly wake him up. Both ate their breakfast in silence. Although they would usually be chattering throughout the meal, today they were quiet because of the rough night they had last night. The were just experimenting with bondage in the bedroom which while it made for a thrilling evening, it made both parties too exhausted for morning chit-chat. But silence was not always a bad thing.

"Oh, we got a letter today from a strange woman." Once-ler said after a big bite. He handed the envelope to his partner. Greed-ler examined the package carefully and found nothing dangerous. He tore the plain envelope with his sharp teeth to easily get to the letter inside, even though he knew the demure Once-ler was probably glaring at his obnoxious behavior. Hey, he was too impatient to open the thing properly. Greed-ler did not earn his money through conventional channels and he was unconventional in every aspect in his life. After all, he was planning on getting a Jacobs Ladder in a couple months, but that's for another time.

"Dear fellow Once-ler and Greed-ler, I know this is a bit unusual, but I too am a Once-ler. I starred in the 1972 short film, and recently saw your rendition. I was pleased by both of your performances and wish to meet both of you personally. Would you please give me the pleasure of spending some time with you at my mansion this Sunday to celebrate our birthdays together? I will make sure that it will be a grand affair." Greed-ler read out loud, completely unimpressed and uninterested by the proposal. The younger man's reaction was the exact opposite. He jumped out of his seat and fanned himself frantically. The dominant copy was frightened that the other was experiencing a mild stroke due to his irratic behavior. It wasn't until several minutes of chaos did Oncie calm down enough to use words. It was so out-of-character for the twenty-year-old to act this way, but Greed-ler would soon learn the depth of his boyfriend's fanaticism for the elder Once-ler.

"This is so awesome! I watched his special all the time when I was a kid! What should we wear? This is so exciting!" The youngest Once-ler squealed. The devious counterpart sighed and shook his head.

"It is not that big of a deal. It's just some old man who is feeling a little lonely. He'll just be happy to see us." While he knew Oncie loved him the most, jealousy chased away any appetite he had that morning. Greed-ler pushed his plate that was still half full and immediately started to get dressed and brush his teeth. He could hear his beloved boyfriend still fangirling over his childhood hero as he dressed into his flashy outfit. Although they were not going anywhere (like on a date which they rarely did), Greed-ler still wished to appear powerful and sexy anywhere he was, especially in front of Oncie. When he was finished brushing his teeth and putting his tie on just right, he saw that the kinder counterpart was still gushing about the older Once-ler. He smacked his forehead with an open palm and sighed again. Greed-ler put his hand up to signal Oncie to no longer speak which the pajama-clad man did abruptly. Greed-ler taught his boyfriend well.

"Go brush your teeth." He said to Oncie. The younger man nodded and happily got done with the task within two minutes.

"Now, he may be a childhood inspiration, but I'm the only one who can make you writhe and scream. Aren't I your daddy, my little slut?" He smirked as he brought his gloved right hand to the younger brunette's lips. He traced over the petal soft lips before shoving his fingers into the other Once-ler's waiting mouth. Greed-ler's sex slave sucked on the digits, swirling his skilled tongue between the finers to make sure they were thoroughly coated. While the youngest Noce-ler was the more innocent of the two, he loved sex just as much as any healthy, young adult. Greed-ler smirked and pulled his appendages away, a bit of saliva falling to the floor as he did so. It did not matter, Oncie was always cleaning and making the house practically sparkle every day so no mess would stay forever.

"Hm… I was looking really forward to doing this on our birthday, but maybe I should give you it tonight." Greed-ler said before licking his lips and grinning. Oncie grinned right back, almost as lecherous.

"Why wait?" The usually demure Once-ler asked before wrapping his arms around Greed-ler's nek. They passionately kissed, slowly making their way back into the bed they just left an hour ago. Oncie flung his pajama top over his head, leaving the pants to be shoved off of him by his green-clad lover. Greed-ler grinned, licking his lips this time at the sight of Oncie's naked torso. The bruises, bites, scratches, and burns from last night were all there; he was truly an artist. He was given the canvas that was the Once-ler's pale, untouched skin and colored the milky plains with lovely shades of reds, yellows, and blues. But he did not stare at his handy work for long for he felt a familiar hand tugging at his hair. Oncie pulled Greed-ler harshly so their lips would literally be crushed against each other. The younger counterpart wove his fingers into the other man's thick hair that was softer than Truffula tufts, but he liked more contact with Greed-ler's skin. Oncie pulled at the collar of the thick jacket to voice his opinion instead of breaking the kiss.

"No, this is my present to you." Greed-ler said and swatted his boyfriend's hands away. "Wait here, I need to get your present." He said before pulling down the Once-ler's pajamas off, leaving him exposed and throbbing. The green-clad man grabbed the metal bucket by the nightstand and went into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and filled the metallic pale half way with chilling ice cubes with a huge smirk practically plastered on his face (thankfully his flashy, bug-eyed sunglasses obscured his expressions pretty well). Before he sauntered back to the bed, he ordered Oncie to get on his hands and knees, making sure the younger Once-ler's round, firm buttocks were facing him. Now the surprise could begin!

He kneeled behind his boyfriend, massaging and kneading the supple cheeks with his velvet gloved hands. Greed-ler could hear the other ebony haired boy mewl in pleasure every time he spread the cheeks apart, stretching the orifice that Greed-ler loved to abuse. The tight hole was still red from the rough treatment from last night, but what he had in mind would not be as harsh… at least, he thought so. But who knew how the other Once-ler's sensitive nerves to react to Greed-ler's early birthday experiment? Greed-ler bent down further until he as eye-level with the tiny cavity and poked his snake-like tongue out to flick the sensitive skin. Oncie shivered and asked him in a squeaky voice what he was doing.

"The internet is quite an impressive invention. It really opens one's eyes to a vast amount of knowledge. I've been wanting to give you what other people call a rim job for a while now." Greed-ler smirked before circling the edge of the puckered hole with his flexible tongue. Oncie could feel his body shudder from the strong, electrical jolts that ran through it. He was only used to the nerves inside him being stroked so when the neglected nerves in that part of his body were being stroked, his dick already began to drip several drops of precum. Now wanting the other half of his present to melt, he pulled away to grab a large ice cube. Once-ler was surprised to feel something cold rubbing against his tight hole and groaned when it slipped inside. Greed-ler pushed the cube down as far as he could with his long, thin fingers, loving how Oncie pushed his lovely ass back to get more inside. The younger boy really was a slut for anything up his heated cavern; nothing seemed to be enough for the greedy hole.

Greed-ler waited for the ice to melt a little before pressing his tongue against the tiny hole again. Oncie whimpered, biting into the pillow he was clutching. The hot and cold sensations were too much, making his throbbing cock pulse in agony. He needed more, just a little more to each his release he desperately needed. Since it was a present to the younger doppelganger, Greed-ler was merciful and pumped the neglected shaft with the velvet-gloved hand. He knew Oncie wouldn't last long now. Greed-ler shoved three more, slightly melted ice cubes from the bucket into his younger lover and immediately put his mouth to work at a faster pace. The sharp increase in intensity made Once-ler's legs quiver and his vision was going white. Soon he couldn't hold it back and exploded onto the sheets underneath him.

"God…" The Once-ler groaned as his dick continued to pusle. Greed-ler got up to look at his work, extremely proud of being able to make the other release so quickly. He gave the tired brunette's bottom a harsh smack, making Oncie moan from the pain but the spent man was too exhausted to protest.

"What… what about you?" The tired once-ler asked as Greed-ler was cleaning up the mess he had made. Greed-ler shrugged and began to dress the exhausted man into his usual attire. He only wanted to please the other today.

"This is a present to you. I don't really want anything." He explained plainly. Oncie nodded and pulled the doppelganger down onto the bed by pulling on the jacket.

"Thank you Greed-ler, that was incredible." Oncie smiled, still breathing heavily from the experience. Greed0ler pressed his forehead again the other man's affectionately.

"You're welcome Oncie, now come on. We still have a company and a household to run." Once-ler nodded and both men quickly went to work on their designated duties.

Both Once-lers had forgotten about the eldest Once-ler's letter until Sunday at noon the same woman who delivered the letter came back, interrupting the picnic brunch that Oncie prepared as a present for Greed-ler. She stood by them as they finished their meal, destroying the romantic mood that Oncie was trying to create, but then again, her boss was probably an impatient man. After they washed the dishes and got rid of the trash, Greed-ler asked the other Once-ler if he really wanted to go.

"Greed-ler, I think it would be amazing to see my idol on my twenty-first birthday! Are you kidding?" Oncie smiled. Greed-ler weakly smiled and hugged his darling boyfriend. If seeing an old fossil made his boyfriend happy, who was he to complain? Since they were both pretty well dressed since it was their birthday, they immediately were able to get inside the sleek, black limousine with the mystery woman closely following them behind. She closed the door before snapping her slender fingers to signal the driver to go. Both Once-lers were unsure how long the drive would be, so the more innocent Once-ler rested his head on Greed-ler's shoulder and slept while Greed-ler entertained himself by looking out the window. The ride to the town was only an hour from their house. In fact, it only took that long was due to the multiple people running up the limousine, pleading to get the richest man in the town's autograph. But the most impressive thing about the town was the pavilion with the large fountain dedicated to Mr. Once-ler. Thankfully Oncie was asleep and wasn't able to fawn over the elder Once-ler's possessions.

When the vehicle reached the large, marble mansion the unknown woman's cellphone rang. She abruptly answered, knowing her boss was an impatient business man.

"Hello Mr. Once-ler, how are you? … I am sorry that we're late, but I have both of them here in the limo with me… of course sir, as you wish." The smartly dressed woman quickly hung up and told Greed-ler to wake up his other half. Oncie yawned and they waited for a couple minutes for the young man to fully awaken before exiting the vehicle.

"Please follow me gentlemen." She ordered. They briskly walked down a series of dizzying corridors, until they reached the last room on the right. The woman who worked for the eldest Once-ler opened the door for them and turned on the lights. She waited for both of them to enter before speaking one last time to both Once-lers.

"Thank you for staying with us. Mr. Once-ler misses having worthy company to visit the mansion." She said before closing the door. Both Once-lers saw only two chairs positioned next to each other on a long, expansive table. Greed-ler crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, some part all right! They took a seat on the chairs provided, not expecting to heat the deep, sultry voice of Mr. Once-ler to come from the speakers in the walls.

"Good afternoon Once-ler and Greed-ler, I am glad you are both here. Both of you were impressive in your movie performance, especially in the song _**How bad can I be?**_ which was my favorite." The walls flipped over to reveal several television screens varying in size. Soon all of them played at the same time, playing the musical number _**How bad can I be?**_ from the movie. When it got halfway into the song, all the screens switched to several times when the identical duo was having rough sex. There was the oldest and first experience they had, which was when the more demure Once-ler was dressed as a secretary getting plowed into the desk by Greed-ler, several shots of them performing depraved BDSM bondage acts, Oncie pole dancing for Greed-ler's amusement, and the most recent experimentation with the ice cubes playing on all of the televisions. Greed-ler knew they needed to leave immediately in order to escape but Oncie wouldn't budge. They younger Once-ler was paralyzed in shame and embarrassment at the thought of hero knowing just how much of a depraved pervert he was.

"You boys are so naïve, thinking this is bad. You have a long way to go before you can even compete with me…" the voice got distorted to sound even more menacing. In his signature, floating chair, the eldest Once-ler descended slowly from the ceiling. Although the room was brightly lit, neither Oncie or Greed-ler could see the man's face due to the chair's curved canopy that caused forever darkness to hide the older gentleman's face. Mr. Once-ler pushed a button on his special device, making both chairs the other Once-lers were sitting in and the table in front of them to disappear into the floor. Oncie wished the flowing would swallow him whole as well due to the shock of it all. Greed-ler growled and flared angrily at the strange man in charge. Before the green-clad man could retaliate however, several mechanical arms grabbed him and a really aggressive one had a tight hold of his neck. Oncie got up, no longer caring about anything but making sure his boyfriend did not die. He tubbed at the robot arm wrapped around Greed-ler's neck, but it would not budge an inch.

"You boy, you're usually called Oncie aren't you?" The shadowy man asked before using a joystick to make one of the mechanical arms to bring the more innocent man to his side.

"I am very fascinated by you. I have not met a truly submissive person such as yourself." He paused to stroke the younger Once-ler's right cheek. The young boy was about to cry. "If you don't want Greed-ler to suffer, will you do a favor for your childhood idol?" He asked sickeningly sweet. Oncie frantically nodded. He would dod anything for Greed-ler, no matter the task. He was surprised to see the elder man unzip his trousers and pull them down only enough to expose a half-hard erection. The twenty-one-year-old looked at the older man's menacing golden eyes and gulped.

"I want to see that talented mouth of yours to use, if you would. After all, Greed-ler is running out of time and air." Oncie nodded and immediately wrapped his soft, pale pink lips around the foreign cock. As soon as the eldest Once-ler felt the younger man's skilled tongue, he pushed a button that released the restraint of the greedy, green-clad man, but the other arms were still there to hold him in place, forcing him to watch his beloved Oncie pleasure another man.

It was supposed to be horrible, awful, one of the worst thigns to ever happen to Greed-ler and yet he could feel his body getting aroused seeing the youngest man in the room sucking on another man's dick. It made him think about his own experience in getting blow jobs from the twenty-one-year-old. He could practically feel everything the eldest Once-ler was probably feeling. Oncie's mouth would cling to his dick with a vice-like grip, the moist cavern would seem to want more and more. When the man in charge groaned quietly to himself, Greed-ler groaned with him. He didn't care that he or Oncie were going to be used to sexually gratify the oldest Once-ler; he knew that both he and the twenty-one-year-old wanted this. After all, even if it meant his life, Oncie appeared to be having too much fun like the slut he was. The youngest man kept taking more of the shaft into his mouth, his head bobbing at a swifter pace as the minutes went by. Greed-ler could not help but feel proud of himself when the eldest man moaned more audibly and placed a gloved hand gingerly on top of Oncie's head. Yes, the man in the blue, glittery shades felt proud. After all, he was the one who trained the youngest Once-ler to be so good at dick sucking.

"Greed-ler, if you promis to be a good boy, I'll let you join us." The man said, still shrouded in the darkness of his thneed-pink chair. The green-clad man nodded and was slowly being dropped to the ground by the arms that helf him in place. Soon, they disappeared just as the chairs and the table did earlier.

"Now come here Greed-ler. I want to see both of your lips on my cock." He paused to roughly pull back Oncie's head, causing a trail of saliva to slightly soil his dark green trousers. "Would you mind sharing with your boyfriend? I know you're a pretty good boy, but when it comes to sexy, you're just as demandind and devious as anyone else." The eldest laughed. He abruptly stopped chuckling and stroked Oncie's round, youthful face again as he did before the young man wanted this.

"Just nod if you can share." Oncie nodded. "Excellent, come here Greed-ler!" He commanded, gesturing the other with the wave of a green, velvet covered finger. Greed-ler walked up to the pair, kneeling beside his boyfriend. He gave Oncie a quick peck on the cheek and looked into his eyes, both thinking the same thing. Three… two… one… suddenly both men had their mouths on the eldest's length. Mr. Once-ler hissed, not expecting such synchrony from the duo. They would take turns between each othwe when it came to sucking around the wide, bulbous head, and who would suckle upon the length on the shaft. Whenever they did switch, the two lovers would sloppily make out around the tip of the erection. Both of them grinned around the older man's cock, picking up the pace a little every time they switched. The eldest Once-ler groaned, loving the power and the feeling of two incredibly attractive, young males lashing their tongues against his hard cock. This continued for quite some time, both younger men were impressed by the eldest Once-ler's stamina and endurance for his age. He really did deserve the title of "Mr. Once-ler" for this achievement. Both men picked up the pace noticeably, taking turns shoving the hard cock all the way down to the base. They applied more suction, and even fondled the balls. No one should be able to hold back release from this. It was absolutely impossible!

"Oh dear, is this all you boys can really do? You are both so innocent." The eldest man almost yawned. He pulled both the youngest Once-ler and Greed-ler away from his cock and held them about a foot away. "No more for today boys. Desides, I want something much more than a little blow job." The man in charge grinned. The oldest man however was surprised to see both of the younger Once-lers grinning back at him. They wanted to challenge him? How naïve!

He tossed Greed-ler back into the restraining grip of the mechanical arms and pulled a squealing Oncie into his lap, his dick pressing between the supple buttocks through the youngest's skinny pants. Mr. Once-ler removed the worn-out, gray vest and threw it quickly to the floor. With grace and speed, the white shirt and striped pants were stripped from the twenty-one-year-old's body, leaving his completely naked form vulnerable to the eldest Once-ler. The long, gloved fingers pinched almost violently at the youngest Once-ler's nipples, twisting the sensitive buds harshly until they were hard and bright red. The same hands glided down to the smooth abdomen. Oncie was not a muscular man, but he was lean and petite almost like a woman. Mr. Once-ler spent more time in this area not only to admire the beauty of Oncie's body, but also to tease the younger man by not touching his enlarged, throbbing penis. Greed-ler licked his lips, his lecherous eyes soaking up the scene before him, watching the eldest Once-ler's hands teach his young lover. Oncie's eyes told him everything. The youngest man wanted- no needed, to get fucked badly.

"Do you want this?" The eldest asked, pressing his erection against the flexing hole but not pushing even an inch into him. Oncie nodded and moaned wantonly. The youngest tried to bring down his hips so he could take the dick inside him while it was still wet with saliva, but Mr. Once-ler would not allow it. Greed-ler was amazed how the man in charge could control himself. If he were in that position, he would have already began fucking the tight brunette. Then the green-clad Once-ler realized something. The eldest was waiting until the saliva dried up so he could go in dry; Greed-ler grew concerned.

"Don't do it! He's never-" but was cut off when he saw Oncie being lifted up and impaled by the thick erection. Greed-ler cringed, expecting his sweet boyfriend to cry out in pain but heard a surprising cry of euphoria. He opened his eyes that he didn't release the closed, seeing Oncie bouncing happily on the eldest man's cock. He watched the tight, puckered hole swallow all the dick with ease, despite not using any lubricant of any kind.

"Didn't expect that out of Oncie? I'm not surprised. Despite you supposedly being a bad boy, you never pushed when it came to this little masochist," Mr. Once-ler paused to put both of his large claws on Oncie's hips, forcing the younger man to take the large erectiong in and out of him faster. The youngest Once-ler groaned and begged the dominant man to drill him harder. "Silly Oncie, you have to be patient for that. Now Greed-ler, as I was saying, your poor boyfriend is a real masochist. He loves the burn, the friction, and the lack of control. While you trained him well, he needs a more aggressive person to truly satisfy him. Someone who isn't afraid to hurt him, just because Oncie's pretty." After giving that small lecture to Greed-ler, he picked up the pace, snapping his hips up to meet Oncie's. The youngest man screamed in approval, mathing Mr. Once-ler's quick pace as best as he could. Everything the man in charge said was pretty accurate. Although he loved Greed-ler with all of his heart, the green-clad man sometimes treated him as if he were delicate. Some days Oncie wanted to be fucked raw and hard as he was right now. The unbeatable friction made his insides burn and his erection tremble. Yes, sometimes a little slut wanted it dry and hard, almost to the point of bleeding.

The rhythm sped up; Oncie's groans getting louder with every passing minute. He used the strength of his legs to counce faster on the thick appendage, shamelessly begging Mr. Once-ler to fuck him as hard as he could. When asked by the other man in a low whisper if he was close to release, Oncie nodded. The youngest man felt the other smirk and thrust into him even harder. The constant jabs at his sensitive prostate made Oncie cry out as he clenched his muscles around the eldest man's cock. He expected to feel the feeling of cum flowing into his abused hole, but nothing came. Oncie glanced over his sounder to see the man in charge smirking at his confused expression.

"You young people have no stamina today. Can't even wait for an old man like me to finish." Oncie blushed. "It's quite all right. Now rest up for the big birthday finale." He said to put the youngest one at ease. Oncie nodded and got up from the eldest man's lap, a little disappointed when the thick cock slipped out. Oncie slumped onto his side on the floor, not realizing how exhausted he was from the ordeal until he got off Mr. Once-ler's lap. The man must have the stamina of a horse!

Mr. Once-ler snapped his fingers and the mechanical arms brought the nervous Freed-ler to his lap. Now that the green-clad man was close enough to see the man's face, he realized that he wasn't much older than them. The eldest Once-ler was probably in his forties, maybe fifty-years-old at the oldest estimated age with only a touch of gray hair at the temples and eyebrows. His striking gold eyes that pierced the darkness that clouded his face were just as intimidating up close, but no Greed-ler could see his strong brows and cheekbones. It was as if he were looking at an older version of himself with amber-gold contacts. Incredibly handsome…

"Now Greed-ler, I've watched multiple videos of you and Oncie and I noticed something. You are always the dominant partner during sex. He pointed out.

"Yes, Oncie and I like it that way." Greed-ler reasoned. The eldest man rolled his eyes and unbuttoned Greed-ler's dress pants to let the hard cock inside come in contact with the cool air. He grinded their hips together, causing their dicks to collide and provide delicious friction. Greed-ler squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered.

"That's no fun. How can you learn how to dominate well if you've never been submissive?" Mr. Oce-ler pulled out a tub of lubricant he learned the green-clad man always carried and put it right next to him on the chair. The eldest Once-ler brought his left hand to Greed-ler's mouth, waiting for the younger man to make the initiative. The flashy dressed Once-ler put three fingers into his mouth, doing his best to make them as wet as possible but it was hard to due to the material they were made of. It did not feel drenched like his gloves did when Oncie sucked upon them, wondering what he was doing wrong. Before he could thoroughly coat all the digits, Mr. Once-ler pulled them out of his mouth. The unoccupied right hand pulled his pants down just past his buttocks. Suddenly, a wet, gloved finger was shoved into Greed-ler's virgin hole. Greed-ler gasped and clawed the elder man's shoulders. It was not that it felt bad, but it just didn't feel good either. The thing appendage probed the tight cavity, wiggling around looking for that spot that Greed-ler practically could draw a map for when it came to Oncie's body. When the man in charge found it, Greed-ler groaned and buried his blushing face into Mr. Once-ler's neck. He pumped the single finger in and out of the tight hold; hastening the pace once he was sure Greed-ler was enjoying it. A second finger was added, scissoring painfully inside, trying to stretch the unused orifice for an even bigger object; Greed-ler grit his sharp teeth together to suppress any sighs of pain. Was this how Oncie felt when he first took him? Just as soon as Greed-ler's body grew numb to the two fingers, an aggressive third was added inside him.

"You'll learn to love it soon." The elder man reassured, finally pressing his fingers' against Greed-ler's prostate again. The green-clad man shot up and moaned. Just as the other Once-ler said, he was whimpering and grinding his hips down onto the older man's fingers. Suddenly all three digits slipped out and Greed-ler looked at Mr. once-ler in shock through his fogged up glasses. The preparation was too quick, but the other disagreed. The eldest Once-ler motioned for him to turn around and Greed-ler did as he wanted. As he turned, he heard Mr. Once-ler quickly glop on some lubricant and sighed in relief. At least the elder man wasn't a merciless sadist like he could be.

The first thrust was the most painful. The flamboyant Once-ler's cavity wasn't used to being stretched and it was even harder to deal with considering the elder man's girth. Greed-ler bit his lip, not wanting to show weakness in fron of his boyfriend who was watching everything lazily. They stayed still once all of it was inside, allowing the inexperienced man to adjust. He took plenty of deep breaths and gripped the handles of the floating chair hard in order to concentrate on something other than the pain. When he no longer felt his backside burning, Greed-ler timidly raised his hips until only the tip remained inside him. He paused and took another deep breath before slowly descending down the massive erection. This time only the entrance of his hole burned since it had to wrape around the widest part of the dick at the base. Mr. Once-ler let the green-clad man set the pace, understanding why he went almost agonizingly slow.

The youngest Once-ler watched with wide awake eyes. He was amazed to see his usually sadistic, perverted partner acting like a blushing virgin.

To help Greed-ler feel better, the eldest Once-ler wrapped his moist, gloved hand around the inexperienced submissive's erection, causing Greed-ler to whimper and the tight cavity around Mr. Once-ler's cock to tighten and convulse. The elder man shivered slightly. He hadn't taken a virgin in a long time. With a few more strokes, Greed-ler was coaxed to go faster, using not only his arms, but his calves and thighs to make him ascend and descend down the eldest man's cock in a smoother motion. Eventually a rhythm was established and Greed-ler began to love it so much that the oldest Once-ler covered his mouth with one of his hands. Oncie stared, completely mesmerized at his boyfriend's transformation. Greed-ler to him was always so strong, commanding, and in control whenever they had sex, but now to see all those qualities being crushed under the sheer dominance of his idol was really erotic. He watched his lover's groans slip past the gloved fingers, Greed-ler's chest heaving in an unfamiliar rhythem, and a thick, hard cock plunging in and out of the used-to-be-untouched orifice. Oncie felt his erection come alive again and wrapped his fingers around it loosely, still entranced by the sight before him. The youngest Once-ler hoped that they would all be performing at the _finale_ the eldest was planning.

Greed-ler bounced harder, almost bruising himself trying to feel the large shaft even deeper. Mr. Once-ler could tell the green-clad Once-ler was close, but he could not let the other have his release. Not yet, today was the three mens' birthday, and this celebration needed fireworks. He grabbed Greed-ler's hips and shoved hard into him ten times, relishing the tight heat that he would sadly leave very shortly. When he pushed in for the last thrust, he immediately threw the green-clad Once-ler to the floor, confused and throbbing. When Greed-ler tried to get back onto the eldest man's lap, Mr. Once-ler grinned and kicked him lightly on the shoulder so that he'd stay on the floor.

"Greed-ler, be more considerate than that. Oncie wants more fun and I think like every good boyfriend, you should give it to him." The younger Once-lers stared into each others' eyes. They stayed that way, almost frozen. Greed-ler's mouth curled into a cat-like smirk and he pounced Oncie, slamming his lips into the submissive man's. The twenty-one-year-old mewed and fell onto his back, splaying his leps into the air practically begging Greed-ler to claim him. Greed-ler tossed his top hat and heavy coat befroe positioning himself between the open legs. Greed-ler easily found the tight cavity and shoved his swollen appendage into Oncie's abused hole, surprised that it felt so tight despite getting ravaged hard by Mr. Once-ler. The more demanding doppelganger's thrusts were as hard and fast as he could, not wanting to reserve any strength left over. There was no control, roleplay, or games; this sex was as raw and animalistic as they could make it. No words, sweet talk, or anything to distract the pair from each other. There was only the sweet smack of flesh pounding against flesh, Greed-ler's heavy painting, and Oncie's begging and screaming. They became so engrossed with one another that they didn't know the eldest Once-ler got out of his chair until he was kneeling behind Greed-ler. He smirked at Oncie and winked at the youngest man. Mr. once-ler stopped them from moving and pushed Greed-ler down until both younger Once-lers had their chests flushed together.

Mr. Once-ler plunged into Greed-ler's hole, causing both men underneath him to groan. Greed-ler groaned because he was being filled again and Oncie moaned because his boyfriend's dick was shoved into him with the strength of two men. The oldest man snapped his hips at an uneven pace, finally showing both of the young men just how raw and aggressive he could be. Every time he thrust into Greed-ler, the usually flashy Once-ler would instinctively slam his cock into his boyfriend's waiting cavern. Oncie held his legs wider apart, hoping desperately that the added man power would force Greed-ler almost impossibly deeper into him. The said Once-ler in the middle was getting dizzy from the sexual assault. Oncie's pleading body swallowed all of his length and Mr. Once-ler pumped vigorously in and out of his sore hole. But the one having the most fun was the eldest Once-ler. The man in charge would watch the beautiful men from afar from hidden cameras that recorded their escapades and saved them on his computer. He desired to taste, see, feel, and cause both men to cry out as they were doing now underneath him. Seeing both exquisite specimens writhe and meet his every thrust, completely blinded with lust, was driving him closer to the edge.

Oncie came first, shooting everything he had all over his stomach and Greed-ler's sweat drenched, dress shirt. Greed-ler wasn't too far behind, spilling all of his thick essence inside the abused cavern. The eldest Once-ler continued to thrust into the tired pair, knowing his own release would come soon. When Mr. Once-ler felt his stomach coil almost painfully, he swiftly pulled out and kneeled down between both of the younger Once-lers faces. He tugged harshly on his pulsating cock, spraying his cum on Greed-ler's and Oncie's cheeks. Greed-ler growled, slightly annoyed, while Oncie opened his mouth wide and licked up as much as he could. While the younger Once-lers lay on the floor, Mr. once-ler zipped and wiped himself clean of any sweat and bodily fluid.

"This was fun boys. I hope I will see you around the mansion more often." Mr. Once-ler grinned.

_**End**_

I can't believe the sheer amount of smut... it is like... it is freaking endless man! I don't know how people can read this without feeling dirty. I wrote this, and I feel like I need to shower... like seven thousand times to feel pure again. XD Hope someone liked it though. Read and Review!


End file.
